


Jackpot

by epyonics



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics
Summary: Kink prompt about doing it in the casino. Slot machines!





	

“Well, I have a ride to catch, so,” Matt shrugged nervously, attempting to dismiss himself from the uneasy conversation. He never much enjoyed having to visit Killbane on his own turf, even during the casino’s slow hours.  
  
“Matty…”

Matt squeaked as Killbane grabbed his arm and pulled.

“K-Killbane!” Matt whined. He looked around, and the place was empty of all other life save for them, but this was practically out in the open in front of everybody on earth.

Matt let out a yelp as Killbane pushed him roughly into a row of slot machines. Being made out of solid metal, of course it hurt, and the wind was knocked out of Matt for a moment. He apparently hit the machine hard enough to start the slot wheels rolling.

Killbane laughed.

“Let’s see how lucky we are,” Killbane’s voice rumbled with amusement.

Killbane pushed Matt flat against the cold metal machine.

“Killbane, I-ohgodwhatareyoudoing.”

Matt tensed as he felt Killbane grind his large hips against his own much smaller backside. Erect or not, it was always too easy for Matt to feel Killbane’s girth whenever it was pressed into his buttocks like that. He made a small whimper that mixed with a telling moan.

“Yeah…” Killbane nodded, his hands slowly wrapping around Matt’s wrists.

“Pleaseletmego.”

“No.”

Killbane didn’t sound angry or disappointed, just further entertained, and he put Matt’s hands against the slot machine in front of him. Killbane held them there, and Matt faced forward, the whirl of the slots waiting for the pull of a handle to test his ‘luck’ as it were.

“How much do you want me, Matty?” Killbane purred into Matt’s ear.

Matt parted his lips, his breathing reduced to erratic shudders. Killbane thrust his hips _hard_ against Matt, and Matt’s entire body clanged against the slot machine.

“Ow…” Matt gasped. He immediately gasped again, as Killbane ground his hips forward and forced Matt against the edge of the slot machine’s table. Matt choked on noises of pain. Killbane was pushing this hard on purpose, and Matt knew it was no coincidence that his dick was solidly trapped against that table edge and his own body. Matt’s feet barely scraped the floor, but his ankles twisted as his want to be relieved from this increased. The pressure on such a sensitive organ was painful, even if a tiny bit erotic, but that didn’t mean Killbane would lighten up on his abuse.

Killbane rocked his hips in a more vertical manner, keeping Matt pinned in place.

“ _Shit_ , Killbane!” Matt sputtered. He fingered at the machine, but Killbane’s hands didn’t budge. “It… it really hurts now, you can stop- _ah fuck!_ ”

Matt winced his eyes shut and ground his teeth. That only made Killbane more ruthless. Killbane’s body size made it so easy to manipulate Matt’s body with little effort. Killbane backed off on the pressure forced on Matt’s dick, but now it was headed elsewhere. Killbane’s knee was forced between Matt’s legs, and Killbane pushed up with his thigh enough that it forced Matt to stand on his very tiptoes.

Killbane was an expert at this sort of torture. Matt could feel his balls snug _just_ enough under him that it caused a slight pinch against Killbane’s thigh.

And it was quickly getting Matt hard.

“Squirm, Matty,” Killbane commanded.

Matt’s breath came in rapid whimpers as his legs scrambled in place. He gave in instantly to the command, all too willing when there was pleasure involved in Killbane’s pain. Matt’s thighs squeezed around Killbane’s leg, and he wriggled, pushing his ass further up until he was flush with Killbane’s abdomen. Matt rocked forward and back, short rapid jerks that tugged at his ballsack.

“You’re such a good little whore,” Killbane spoke against Matt’s ear, his lips touching Matt’s neck.

“Fuck.” Matt’s voice was small and frail.

“Is it good?” Killbane’s voice was hot and steady.

“Yes,” Matt nearly sobbed.

Matt let out a startled cry as Killbane thrust his body forward, throwing Matt the short distance against the machine again. Whiplash. Matt would have slipped if Killbane didn’t have him trapped the way he did.

“You want me inside you?” Killbane looked down at the scrambling teen.

Matt didn’t say anything, just trying to regain his composure.

Killbane thrust against Matt again.

Matt just tried to keep his head from connecting with the merciless metal.

And Matt couldn’t believe how Killbane could now repeatedly thrust against him like that, completely clothed, not even getting _hard_ , while he felt himself get such a raging boner over the course of this abuse that he itched to get out of his pants to relieve some of the friction.

But that wasn’t happening. Matt pulled on his hands, but it was no use.

“Please, Killbane,” he begged.

“Please what?” Killbane continued his rough thrusts.

“I…”

Matt gulped, then hung his head.

It was a mistake. Killbane took advantage of it and gave another full body thrust that nearly knocked Matt out cold as his head connected with the slot machine.

Matt saw stars, and shut his mouth before he drooled all over the machine and Killbane forced him to lick it clean or something. He groaned as he chewed on his bottom lip. He licked his lips, trying to get them wet and ready.

“Please… pleasetouchme.”

Matt flinched right afted saying it, bracing for something like a punch to the back of his skull.

He heard a laugh rumble from deep within Killbane. That was somehow worse.

“It’s all or nothing, Matty,” Killbane started the banging motions again. “Try to get a Triple Seven or you don’t get anything at all.”

Matt winced an eye open. The slots were still spinning on the machine.

Killbane couldn’t have been serious.

The thrusting and pounding continued, and Matt was sure he had bruises forming on his ribs and hips. Desperate to get himself off, Matt tried to ride onto Killbane’s thigh again, but Killbane was cruel enough to repeatedly lead Matt on and then deliberately move his leg far away each time Matt got close to victory.

Matt didn’t even care that his eyeliner was running, thanks to his tears of frustration.

He really needed this right now.

Matt’s lips moved, attempting to form words, dizzy with lust and probably the onset of some form of brain trauma.

Killbane grunted as he thrust hard again, Matt letting out a sharp cry of pain as his body again met the slot machine. Matt heard the clicks of the wheels, locking into place, one at a time.

Fuck this, fuck Killbane, fuck him, Killbane wasn’t even aroused and here he was ready to _scream_ to please, please, _please_ get lucky…

The bells inside the machine started to ring in a haphazard fanfare, announcing the win.

“Ah…!” Matt squrimed pitifully. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ …!”

The hot spurts of his orgasm filled his underwear. And his body had to be twice the traitor, since he felt the tip of his dick push beyond the elastic band and spurt another hot jet of cum onto his thigh. He could feel it slowly run down his leg, feeling like an absolute mess as his ejaculate began to cool. He shuddered, trying to shrivel up into an uncomfortable ball, but was held steadfast by Killbane.

“Jackpot,” Killbane smirked against Matt’s ear.

Matt choked on a gasp and Killbane let go of him. Matt dropped to the floor with a strangled noise, limp on his knees with shame and twisted pleasure.


End file.
